Never Say That Again
by SheWhoDefinitelyMustNotBeNamed
Summary: While watching cartoons, Henry says a few words he accidentally learned from a certain person. (Not a very good summary, but I hope the story's okay.) Probably rated T for language.


**A/N: There really isn't much to say about this story. Just that it's a one-shot that I thought of a couple of months ago. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

**"Children seldom misquote. In fact, they usually repeat word for word what you shouldn't have said." ~Author Unknown**

* * *

JJ LaMontagne and her four year old son Henry had just walked out of the grocery store. After placing the bags of food into the back of the black SUV, JJ helped her son into his child seat in the back seat.

"No seatbelt, mommy."

"You have to wear it, sweetheart." JJ fastened Henry's seatbelt and then proceeded to get in the driver seat up front.

"why?" Henry wondered.

"Because it keeps you safe. That's why. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You better put yours on too, mommy."

"I'm doing that right now. Thank you for reminding me, sweetheart."

It had been nearly ten minutes since JJ and Henry had left the grocery store and they were less than four blocks from their home. The radio was on a medium volume and both mother and child were singing to the music that was coming out of it.

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps_

_It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit_

_Bigger, but then, I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am._

"I think you and I should start our own band. What do you think, sweetheart?" JJ smiled at her son as she quickly glanced up at him in the review mirror.

"Yeah mommy, but can daddy sing with us too? I don't want him to be sad."

A small laugh escaped JJ's lips.

"I'd love to have daddy in the band with us. And I bet he'd love to sing with us."

"Daddy's a good singer. I want some ice cream." Henry decided to change the subject.

"I'll get you some ice cream as soon as we get home and put away the _ WHAT THE HELL?! YOU EVER HEARD OF A DAMN TURN SIGNAL, YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH?!" JJ quickly slammed on the breaks as the white minivan pulled out into the intersection. The driver was too busy talking on her cell phone to realize what she had just done.

Henry was sitting on the couch in the living room with of ice cream and watching one of his favorite cartoons, 'Dora the Explorer.' JJ was just in the next room, researching stuff on the computer, and Will had just gone outside to retrieve the mail.

"Say map." Dora's voice came through the TV.

"Map." Henry repeated.

"Louder." Dora insisted.

"MAP! YOU STUPID DAMN FUCKING BITCH!" Henry's bowl of ice cream went flying and hit the TV screen and JJ was in the living room so fast, you'd think she was in a race. She was shocked at the words that had come out of her son's mouth. He had never used those words before.

"Henry William LaMontagne, you don't use those words. Use nice words."

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay. Just never say that again, okay?"

"Okay, I won't."

Will walked into the house with a stack of mail in his hands. When he shut the door behind him, he was greeted by JJ. She told him what their son had said a few moments earlier, and just like her, Will was also shocked.

"I can't believe he would actually say that. Where do you think he heard them?"

"I don't know. He was watching cartoons and the words just came out of his mouth." JJ explained.

"He probably didn't realize he had said anything wrong, but I'll see if I can try to figure out who he learned them from."

Henry was still sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. His bowl of ice cream was now back in his hands. JJ and Will entered the living room and sat on either side of their young son. JJ picked up the remote and turned off the television. Henry turned his attention away from the television and onto his mother.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Henry, sweetheart. Your daddy needs to talk to you."

Henry then turned his attention to his father. He was curious as to what Will wanted to talk to him about.

"What do you want daddy?"

"Your mommy told me that you said some bad words when you were watching cartoons earlier. Is that true?"

"Yes daddy. Are you mad at me?"

"Your mommy and I are not mad at you." Will gave his son a reassuring smile. "We just don't want you saying those words anymore. You want to tell us who you learned them from?"

"Mommy said them today when she got mad at that other driver."

JJ was clearly embarrassed as her hand went up to her now red face. When she looked up, she saw her husband looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh my God. I completely forgot I had said that earlier. I am so sorry. It's just that there was this other driver who pulled right out in front of me today. And I was so angry and the next thing I knew, I was cursing at her. I'm such a terrible mother."

Will was now laughing as he reassured his wife that she wasn't a terrible mother.

"You're not a terrible mother. You were just upset. Henry, tell mommy she's not terrible."

Henry turned to JJ and gently patted her knee with his small hand.

"Don't be sad mommy. Me and daddy don't think you're terrible."

"Thank you sweetheart. That makes me feel so much better. Just promise me you'll never say those words again." JJ embraced her son in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I promise mommy."

* * *

**"A mom's hug lasts long after she lets go." ~Author Unknown**

* * *

**End of story. Be honest and tell me what you thought. I can handle the truth. Thank you all for reading! Oh and by the way, in case you're wondering, the song used in this story is called, "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons.**


End file.
